


Best Laid Schemes

by voksen



Series: WKverse [19]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koichiro Kase is going to be rich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Schemes

Koichiro Kase is going to be rich.

Famous, too, but really he's mostly concerned with the money, with never ever again having to make excuses because he doesn't have it, with being able to do whatever he wants, because Kase _sees things_, that's his gift, and he sees that if you have money no one can touch you.

Years ago, he met Ken, poor lonely depressed Ken, and (with the help of a childhood full of idolizing sports stars) saw the raw talent in him long before anyone else did. They've been best friends ever since, Ken and Kase, Kase and Ken - and Kase's made sure that their friendship revolves around the pitch, practicing and playing most of the time, sometimes just sitting and staring at the clouds, the beat-up old football between them.

Ken just sees sheep in the clouds, most of the time. Kase sees sheep, too, but not the same kind.

Today they're playing, out in the park; the wind is whipping up and clouds that bear no resemblance whatsoever to anything ovine are approaching fast. Kase doesn't care; they're good enough now, he knows, to be picked up by a real club, - Ken is _beyond_ good enough. He'll still drive them until they do, though, because fucking it up isn't acceptable.

He taps the ball between his feet, ignoring the gathering storm, focused on Ken; he's bouncing in the goal lightly, ready, eager for it. Kase takes the shot and Ken _flies_ as he jumps for it, his normally compact body stretching out like a spring. He catches the ball on the tips of his gloveless fingers and falls to earth, picture perfect, better than Yashin. Impossible to miss.

Kase smiles as Ken bounces back to his feet, jogging out to meet him with the ball tucked under his arm. Thunder crashes, making him look back over his shoulder; the wall of rain is visible, a dark gray line sweeping towards them with increasing speed. There's no way they'll get home before it hits, even if they run the whole way. A few yards out, Ken visibly comes to the same conclusion: he shrugs, tosses Kase the ball, and heads back to the goal.

He likes that, that Ken knows what Kase wants and is so willing to do it.

When he makes the next shot, the rain catches up with them. He doesn't know if it's the sudden downpour or the lightning behind him that does it, but Ken misses the save for the first time in a long while. He stands slower this time, half-covered in new mud, completely drenched, his shorts and cheap shirt sticking to him. Grinning at Kase sheepishly, he turns to retrieve the ball.

Kase covers the distance between them in no time, skidding on the slick ground and fairly tackling Ken, knocking him over with a laugh. He follows him down, tangled up in his arms, and they crash to the ground, rolling over. Ken is laughing too, shoving at him, and Kase shoves back, half-wrestling him down until he ends up on top, the rain continuing to roar down around them.

That doesn't last long: Ken pulls some sort of trick move and shoves him away, flipping them. Kase isn't about to let him win so easily, though; while he needs Ken for his life, his plans to work out, he's never going to let him know that. He struggles, the slipperiness of his skin making it harder for Ken to keep a grasp on him, but it's not until Ken abruptly lets go, his eyes going wide, elusive, that Kase finally manages to flip them over again.

Slick with mud and rain, their clothes plastered to their bodies, it's impossible _not_ to know why Ken's embarrassed; there's no mistaking the hard-on digging into Kase's hip for anything else.

He's at once interested (Ken is a good looking guy, in a plain, sporty kind of way) annoyed (how had Ken ever managed to keep this kind of thing a secret from him?) and intrigued (he can _use_ this, oh hell yes he can, to tie Ken even closer to him until they've made it big together).

Ken starts to push him off again, his head still tucked away, but Kase plants his arms to either side of Ken's shoulders and holds fast. It takes a little while for Ken to get up the courage to look back at him, blushing like a schoolboy making a confession - and if that's not a confession in itself, what is?

Kase, who has always believed in strict training, rewards him by sliding his thigh between Ken's, rocking their hips together. Ken's mouth drops open, and yeah, Kase thinks, shocked surprise is a good look on him, just as good as that devoted puppy look he gets sometimes and a lot sexier. He imagines holding Ken down just like this, shoving his cock into that mouth, making him swallow the whole thing, and he's hard in no time flat.

A blast of thunder drowns out Ken's voice as he tries to say something, but it looks like Kase's name, so Kase mouths _Ken_ right back at him, thrusts against him again, feels him shudder and respond, arching his back to press them closer together.

It surprises him, honestly, how good it feels to do just this, rutting against Ken's body in the middle of the park, all hard muscles and wet hair in their faces and mud everywhere. It's not as good as doing it for real - now that he knows Ken's into it, he'll see what he can do about getting that, too - but it's still great.

Ken doesn't last long at all, clinging tight to him and jerking up against him as he comes, rain trickling into his open, gasping mouth. Never mind that the rain will wash them clean, the thought of Ken having to walk home like that because Kase made him cream his shorts in the middle of the pitch, _fuck_ that's hot. He shoves himself up, kneeling over Ken, who gives him a confused stare, and jerks down the elastic of his own shorts just enough to pull out his dick and stroke it, his head tipping back, letting the rain sting his face.

Despite everything, Ken manages to surprise him again: he reaches out, awkwardly, and touches Kase, caressing his thigh. Kase grabs his hand and sets it on his dick instead, closing his fingers over it, making Ken help jack him off. It's slower than his usual, not as tight, but the fact that it's Ken's hand is enough to get him off. Leaning forward, he shoves Ken's shirt up so that when he blows his load it's on his bare skin. It doesn't matter that it washes off a second later, it's there - his claim - and neither of them are going to forget it.

Kneeling as he is, he feels Ken's spent cock twitch against his ass as he comes on him, and that's _not_ an idea he wants to get into his head. As soon as he's done, he shoves aside the urge to just lay back down and pulls himself to his feet, shoving his dick back in his pants and stepping off of Ken, then leaning down to give him a hand up.

Ken takes it, his face still faintly pink, looking nervous - so Kase slaps him on the shoulder, gives him a quick, one-armed hug, points at the football, which is still in the corner of the net. He obediently goes over to retrieve it, giving Kase a _nice_ view of his ass as he bends over. Having retrieved the ball, Ken moves carefully back to his side through the mud, giving him a tentative smile that quickly grows positively sunny as Kase returns it.

It won't be long, he tells himself. Not much longer now, and he'll have everything he wants.


End file.
